


Кровь и вино

by ZenosElea



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Greek Mythology, Fluff, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-14
Updated: 2017-04-14
Packaged: 2018-10-18 22:07:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10626087
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZenosElea/pseuds/ZenosElea
Summary: Сатир припустился вскачь от нимфы, хоть вазу расписывай.





	

**Author's Note:**

> все упомянутые греческие имена - эпитеты Диониса  
> все упомянутые греческие слова - не эпитеты Диониса (возможно)  
> наличествуют вольности в изображении нимф (собственно, наличие мужчин-нифм) и их иерархии

— А где Юрио?  
  
Каждый триетерид одно и то же — все собрались, а Юрио нет. Виктору захотелось взвыть и уйти прочь, к наядам, под воду, где нет бремени Старшего и не надо искать своенравных младших братьев по лесам, когда время подгоняет и свита уже готова выйти из священных лесов к ждущим у окраин городов менадам. Виктору хотелось веселиться и плясать, хотелось открыть кувшины со священным вином… Но увы, пока все духи не будут собраны, празднество не начнётся.  
  
— А он к кентаврам сбежал! — заябедничал Георгий, мелькавший среди деревьев с венками в руках.  
  
— Раз к кентаврам, то с ними и придёт, — выдохнул Виктор и двинулся было к Амфиету, чтобы с поклоном доложить о своей готовности, но сбоку на него напрыгнула Мила.  
  
— Сходи, поищи его, — горячо зашептала она, окутывая его облаком своих волос и глуша свой шёпот. — Он же не просто к кентаврам пошёл, Виктор, он же сам знаешь к кому пошёл!  
  
— И?  
  
— Да не вернётся он, пока его силой не притащишь, что ему праздник, — фыркнула Мила. — Поищи, Виктор, а то потом худа не оберёшься, его кентавры обратно не пустят, скажут, триетерид с нами провёл, значит, наш, что ты, не знаешь скотин этих?  
  
— Пусть попробуют, — тряхнул Виктор головой и отошла Мила, стелясь по земле и сверкая буйной синевой глаз. — От Юрио и получат. И от меня. Делать нечего, скажи Благосоветному, что я отлучусь и как вернусь — начнём шествие.  
  
Он побежал к лесу, едва касаясь ногами утренней, мокрой травы. Казалось бы, да отпусти дитё на свободу, пусть резвится, праздник для того и праздник, но кентавры даром что полукони, наглости больше, чем совести. Дельную вещь Мила сказала, утащат и не побоятся гнева Владыки — а Юрио потом только и останется, что ивой стать или в ручей превратиться. Мало ли таких историй было.  
  
Давно уже не зарился Виктор ни на кентавров, ни на сатиров, тянулся научено к себеподобным, вину и менадам на празднествах. Он жил на свете уже так давно, что стрелы Амура с позором облетали его по дуге, вонзаясь от удивления то в камни, то в деревья, пугая бедных дриад. С опытом приходит всё, и мудрость, и покой, а страстными и в омут бросающимися бывают только совсем юные нимфы и духи, или Громоокий, но за такие мысли можно и в Гадес попасть.  
  
Присутствие кентавров Виктор чуял, а вот Юрио — нет, поэтому свернул с тропы, ведущей к их лежанке, и пошёл по исчезающему аромату, который петлял между деревьями, смешиваясь с сотней других запахов. Потихоньку тонкий след терялся, и Виктор начинал тосковать — ну не трубить же Лилию, не пускать же гончих по следу, не должен же бесследно он уйти в такой день?  
  
— Ой, — послышался вдруг возглас среди шума листвы вместе с хрустом ветки, и обернулся Виктор, но стояли перед ним лишь увитые густым плющом деревья. Заливались птицы, дурманили зреющие на глазах виноградные грозди, увивающие даже тяжелые дубовые ветви.  
  
— Смертный? Покажись, не бойся, — после печального сказания об Оресте люди стали опасаться без разрешения смотреть на нимф, обычно сопровождающих богов и богинь. Осторожно сделал Виктор шаг к деревьям, те зашуршали, маленькая юркая тень отделилась на секунду и рванула в сторону чащи леса, словно молния, посланная Громовержцем.  
  
Ноги сами легко понесли вслед.  
  
«А если дитя? Потерялось, испугалось, ищет мать?» — подумал Виктор уже на бегу. Тень стремительно приближалась, ведь от духа убежать смертному не по силе. Вот только как сократилось между ними расстояние, так и застыло, и сколько не рвись — не ухватить тень.  
  
Мелькнули рожки. Копытца. И испуганное лицо.  
  
— Нет! — крикнул сатир, обернувшись, и снова побежал, еще пуще прежнего. Вот почему Виктор не смог его нагнать — козлоногому-то трусливо удирать не впервой. Одно дело — смертный, другое — кровь от крови здешних лесов. Остановиться бы, да не получалось, Виктор и сам себе растолковать не мог, почему. Любопытство? Хмельной ли виноград, бродящий под редкими лучами солнца, ударил в голову?  
  
Да что думать, все одно глупость редкостная.  
  
Сатир припустился вскачь от нимфы, хоть вазу расписывай.  
  
— Да остановись же ты! — вскрикнул Виктор, перелетая через поваленное дерево. Развевалась на ветру его тога, только чудом не цеплялась за ветви кустов. Сатир только оборачивался на бегу и махал руками, а потом припускался вскачь, лавируя между корнями и кустами, ну точно козлик.  
  
И вдруг затормозил он, да так резко, что Виктор налетел на него, не успев даже понять ничего, и оба они кубарем прокатились по земле. Сатир сверху оказался, тяжелый и весь взмыленный, и тут же зажал холодной влажной ладонью Виктору рот, широко распахнул глаза, пугая.  
  
— Ты это слышал? — раздался над их головами зычный голос. — Кто тут?  
  
— Тебе уже мерещится, — звонкий и мальчишеский ответил ему. — Пойдём, выдвигаться надо, скоро трубить начнут.  
  
Зашуршали кусты и трава под уходящими, сатир подождал-подождал, смотря им вслед, а затем отнял свою ладонь и заалел, смотря на Виктора.  
  
— Ты что, к своим меня заманить пытался? — оперся Виктор на локти, нахмурился. Зашевелилась листва, вторя его гневу. — А ну, отвечай!  
  
— Да никуда я тебя не заманивал, — пробормотал жалобно сатир, моргая большими блестящими глазами. — Ты сам за мной зачем-то побежал. А я тебе махал, чтобы ты не бежал. Вот чего тебе надо было? Чуть не попался.  
  
— А чего ты за мной следил? — стушевался Виктор да и столкнул сатира с себя. Разговоры разговорами, а не пылинка все же. Гневаться уже не хотелось. — Или что ты делал?  
  
— Не следил! — крикнул запальчиво сатир и снова жалобно сдвинул брови к переносице. Он был весь тёмно-коричневый, как каштан, копытца — чёрные, волосы, в которых запутались листья — ещё чернее, а глаза — ну точно два каштана. Низенький, конечно, но сатиры все к земле жмутся. — Просто смотрел.  
  
— А зачем смотрел? — заметил Виктор, что сатир от него осторожно, мелко отползает, и, встав на четвереньки, сам на него надвинулся, сдувая со лба лёгкие пряди волос.  
  
— Красивый, — выдал сатир, отчаянно пряча взгляд, и снова попытался отползти. — Дай я пойду. Меня ждут. И тебя, наверное, ждут. Ты же из свиты?  
  
— Ну, ждут. А я не могу пойти, — уселся Виктор и улыбнулся, а затем протянул к сатиру руку, хватая его за покрытое мехом копытце, когда тот попытался встать. Подумалось вдруг, что ведь и помощь в поиске не помешает. — Стой. Отпускал я тебя куда-то? Ты меня в чащу завёл, ты меня отсюда и выводить будешь. Как тебя зовут, козлик?  
  
— Юри, — буркнул под нос себе сатир и вскинул обиженно подбородок. — Это ты за мной бежал. Я опаздываю. Меня братья ждут. Отпусти.  
  
— А меня сёстры ждут. И что, если я твоих по дороге встречу? Меня никак нельзя похищать. А ты скажешь, что я твой уже, — нравилось Виктору напирать, да и с сатиром искать кого-то проще, у них и нюх лучше, и тропы знают как свою шерсть. Других сатиров он не боялся, но об этом знать никому было не обязательно. — Пойдём, а?  
  
Смотрел Юри на него, смотрел, а потом подскочил. Виктор уже думал — убежит, трус, точно убежит, но Юри только руку ему протянул и помог встать, слегка дёрнув на себя.  
  
— А ты ещё случайно не видел здесь мальчика с кентавром? — обронил невзначай Виктор, отряхивая траву с колен и тоги.  
  
— Видел, — ответил Юри, не смотря на него, но вынюхивая маленьким острым носом воздух. — Я чую запах нимф. Но мальчик с кентавром в другой стороне.  
  
— Веди к мальчику, — решил Виктор, а Юри посмотрел напряженно, брови сдвинул к носу и ушами козлиными дёрнул — сердился. Подловил, мохнатый. — Ну отведи, сложно что ли? А я тебя поцелую за это.  
  
— Не надо меня целовать! — упёр в ответ на это Виктор руки в бока, возмущённо сдувая волосы со лба. Чтобы кто-то да от поцелуя отказывался? Не так даже — чтобы сатир да нимфой брезговал? Стоит, врёт и краснеет, бесстыжий. — Что?  
  
— Ты странный.  
  
— Ты тоже. Мы пойдём уже куда-нибудь, или будем на месте стоять? — краснеть Юри не перестал, переступая с копытца на копытце, и решил Виктор, что пусть, главное — найти уже бестолкового Юрио.  
  
И побежал следом за Юри, который то влево, то вправо, как охотничья гончая за запахом, и не оборачивался, словно был уверен, что Виктор ни на шаг не отстанет. А Виктора в дурман потянуло, хотелось за ухо дёрнуть, или за хвост подловить. Будто сатиров не видел — да видел, сотни три, все как один, а этот как с Олимпа свалился. Как его одного вообще бродить отпустили?  
  
Странный. Пахнет тоже странно — не козлом, не землёй, не тяжелым мускусом, а молоком и свежескошенной травой. О, Эгобол, что только не найдётся в свите твоей, чего только не взрастит на вине рука твоя.  
  
Колесница Гелиоса почти застыла в центре небосвода, и не помнил уже Виктор, какой тропкой ведёт его Юри. И запаха не чуял никакого, только остро несло по воздуху мятой и елью, как будто кто-то из дев разбил кувшин с маслом на дороге. Острая мята перебивала даже винную дымку и успокаивала бы, если бы Виктор не понял вдруг, откуда эта мята может взяться. И почему Юри так к земле пригибается, подныривает почти, как к воде клонится.  
  
Вдруг он остановился, перебирая копытцами, и Виктор замер рядом, спрятавшись за кипарисом.  
  
На поляне сидел, подогнув конские ноги, кентавр, а рядом лежал на траве Юрио. Глаза закрыты, грудь мерно вздымается — спит, бессовестный, а кентавр сторожит сон. Его ждут, а он — спит.  
  
— Встань, — пропел грозно Виктор, выходя из тени листвы. Кентавр вскочил и расставил руки, словно готовясь бросится на незваного гостя. Но ни его прыть, ни грозный вид не напугали. Мало ли на свете диких кентавров? — Уходи. Тебя ждут братья.  
  
— Это тебе придётся уйти.  
  
— Споришь? — снова зашумела трава и деревья, лоза потянулась, роняя ягоды, к ногам Виктора, но один из побегов задел руку Юрио и тот, открыв глаза, тут же вскочил, вставая между ними.  
  
— Что ты тут делаешь? — крикнул он, злясь. Лоза у его ног затрепетала, мечась между двумя хозяевами.  
  
— Я пришёл за тобой. Не заставляй меня и Его ждать.  
  
— Не страши. Я сам бы пришёл! Ты следил за мной?  
  
Послышался рог Лилии. Оба они — и Юрио, и Виктор встрепенулись, к зову повернувшись, и даже кентавр неловко перемялся с ноги на ногу, едва заставив себя не зажать руками уши.  
  
— Идём. Немедля. Не заставляй меня тащить тебя как блудную девку, — сказал Виктор, но упрямо вздёрнул Юрио подбородок, да только тут раздался зов ещё раз, и он бросился сквозь чащу, а кентавр — за ним. Поделом — нечего был сбегать, разве стоит какая-то встреча этого невыносимо грозного зова, отрывающего от земли, тащащего за собой?  
  
Трава шуршала под их бегом, и хрустели поломанные ветви кустов, стонали рвущиеся лианы — когда тебя зовёт повелительница этих мест, нельзя не слушать, кем бы ты ни был. Побрел Виктор по проторенной дороге, пошатываясь от грозного шума в ушах — не в силах бежать, он просто шёл, шёл на зов, проклиная про себя брата нерадивого, которого угораздило зайти так далеко.  
  
И вдруг взрезала гудящую тишину флейта.  
  
Проскакал Юри вперёд, легко и бодро, как будто и не слышал рога — у губ его была простая, тростниковая дудочка, флейточка, певшая как соловей. Ритм у мелодии был как сердцебиение, как пляска эта — Виктор, сам того не замечая, стал легче дышать и побежал за Юри, который всё отдалялся со своей весёлой песней. Останавливался только, чтобы обернуться и посмотреть, идут ли за ним — и дальше в пляс.  
  
Чудо, да и только. А ведь мог бы сбежать, козлик, и Виктор не заметил бы даже в этом бреду — но нет, не сбежал, приплясывал впереди, прыгая через деревья, кентавром поваленные. И чего ему за благо? Целовать не даёт, даров не просит — ну был один такой, смертный, тоже только смотрел да на дудочке наигрывал, да и он сбежал, видно, нашел зрелище получше. А Юри не сбежал.  
  
Впереди послышался счастливый гомон, и замер Юри в тени раскидистого каштана, переводя дух. Ножки подрагивали, рожками тряс — непривычный ещё так отплясывать, видно. Сорвал Виктор горсть винограда и протянул ему, первую ягоду почти вталкивая через алеющие губы.  
  
Замычал Юри и закачал головой.  
  
— Не бойся, ну же, — успокоил его Виктор и скормил ягоду следующую. — Сейчас виноград целебен. Он снимет усталость. Менады его едят, мы едим, и ты ешь.  
  
Ягоды, свежие и винные одновременно, пачкали соком — робко Юри слизывал этот сок с пальцев Виктора. Воздух полнился дурманом, и даже птицы замолкали от духоты, слетались на сладкий запах. Вино — как кровь, только древняя, старая, мудрая.  
  
— А ты ведь не сатир, — прошептал Виктор, беря лицо Юри в ладони и роняя оставшиеся ягоды. Вот оно — кровь, не чувствовалась кровь этой земли, не чувствовался запах, не могло быть так. Не мог сатир противиться зову. — Как?  
  
— Прокляли, — ответил Юри, опуская глаза. Губы его окрасились вином, и щёки пылали в тон от жара и хмеля.  
  
— Кто? За что?  
  
— Я… зачем тебе знать?  
  
— Ты мне помог, а я тебе помогу, — повел его Виктор за собой, взял за руки и потянул к свету и гомону голосов. — Празднуй с нами, а в разгар праздника попрошу я Эсимнета тебя расколдовать. Не откажет он. Только не в триетерид.  
  
— Я не праздную, — отскочил Юри назад, как маслом ошпаренный. — Нет. Прости. Я пойду. Мне нужно идти.  
  
Попятился, да поскакал прочь, перепрыгивая хищно преграждающие дорогу лианы и побеги плюща. Даже заколдованному, но сатиру — что сделает лес?  
  
Только и оставалось, что глядеть вслед.  
  
Развернулся Виктор и побежал в другую сторону, к толпе, злясь и дивясь одновременно. Какой смертный откажется от подарка? Какой проклятый упустит шанс облегчить свою ношу? Может, в проклятье том и дело — может, нельзя ему затесаться среди менад и пить со всеми, и говорить — тоже нельзя.  
  
Жестоки бывают боги к своим детям.  
  
Строгим взглядом встретила его Лилия и положила тяжелую руку на плечо — упал Виктор на колени, лбом касаясь её одеяния.  
  
— Пусть, — раздался голос сразу в каждой частице леса. Шагов никто не слышал, но каждый знал, кто подошёл к виновнику задержки. — Встань, Виктор. Улыбнись. Я не сержусь на тебя, пусть не сердятся и другие.  
  
Легкое прикосновение к волосам ударило в голову, и Виктор шало улыбнулся, смотря во все глаза на подошедшего. Склонила Лилия голову, повинуясь, и отошла. Зазвучал её рог, и вся многоголосая толпа к холмам двинулась. Подхватил кто-то Виктора под руки и влил в рот первый кубок вина.  
  
Ликовала природа, ликовала и толпа.  
  
Со всех сторон присоединялись к ним менады, кентавры, сатиры, покидали свои жилища отшельники и, опьяненные гомоном, забывали свои имена. Со звонким хохотом нимфы рвали цветы и плели венки, надевая их друг другу на шеи, на головы, цветочными лентами ловили осоловевших сатиров и убегали от них, дразнились, то давались в руки, то со смехом вырывались.  
  
Брел Виктор во главе шествия, смотря, как сверкает венец Гелиоса в зените. Думы не оставляли его, не гнал их ни хмель, ни пряность, ни смех братьев и сестёр. Все обернуться хотелось, поискать взглядом — но бестолку было искать. Все дальше удалялась процессия, все больше она разрасталась, и себя потерять в ней — много ума не надо.  
  
— Что томит тебя? — дохнула розами в самое ухо Мила, обнимая руками за плечи. — Все злишься?  
  
— Злиться глупо, — ответил Виктор, смотря, как с хохотом бегают наперегонки кентавр и Юрио в стороне. Дети, что с них взять. — Полно. Иди, танцуй, не думай обо мне.  
  
— Зачем отталкивать меня в такой день? Неужели то, что думаешь ты, так важно? Неужели не подождёт оно до окончания празднества?  
  
— Иди, — Виктор повторил, и Мила затерялась в толпе, обиженно сверкнув глазами. Тоже дитя ещё, несмышлёное, пусть пляшет, пока пляшется, пусть злится, пока есть злость.  
  
Лилось вино, лилась песня, а Виктор отдалялся всё, отходил, терялся в чаще, слыша уже только отголоски слов, перебивающиеся трепетным пением птиц. Он брёл и брёл сквозь чащу, в самую глубь, зная, что не потеряется, и, стоит Владыке зажечь взмахом длани вечерние костры, найдётся и тропка к огню, и силы на бег.  
  
Трава ластилась к босым ногам, деревья клонили тяжелые ветви, касаясь волос, и звери подбредали ближе, то выглядывала из-за кустов непуганая лань, то вилась под шагами юркая змея. Опустился Виктор у дубовых корней, поманив к себе лань, и прикрыл глаза, положив голову на её мерно вздымающийся бок.  
  
Пусть все тяжелые думы уйдут со сном, раз не уходят с хмелем. Пусть земля подарит ему безмятежность, раз не смогли плоды её.  
  
 _Полуденное благословение Морфея крепко, не смахнуть сонную пыль с глаз, не расслышать шорох листьев и хруст ветвей, не пробудят спящего и звуки флейты над ухом, если музыка, творимая ею, не собьёт ровное дыхание._  
  
Говорят, будить духа — к несчастью. Говорят, видеть его спящим — к скорым переменам.  
  
Смертным только и остаётся, что говорить, а духов не будят — ни свои, ни чужие, кто знает, где бродят они, оставив свои тела в лесных объятьях.  
  
Звать их могут только боги.  
  
Звать…  
  
Доннёся сквозь дрёму звук рога, но едва не показался игрой разума. Открыл Виктор глаза и замер, смотря, как последними лучами осеняет лес венец Гелиоса, как стремительно скрывается в гроте, не видном человеческому глазу, его колесница. Неужели мог он проспать так долго? Неужели только сейчас услышал он зов?  
  
Стоило ему приподняться, как рассеялась загадка — не было уже рядом любопытной лани, лишь сидел, подогнув козлиные ножки, наигрывающий на флейте Юри. Мелодия тихая, нежная, как маков эликсир — такая, что даже цветочные бутоны закрылись раньше положенного срока.  
  
— Зачем ты меня усыпляешь? — спросил Виктор, нахмурившись.  
  
— Я спугнул твою подругу, когда подошёл, — ответил Юри, виновато опустив увитую рожками голову. — Нельзя ведь… будить. И я стал играть.  
  
— А зачем подошёл?  
  
— Не знаю.  
  
Слышались уже совы — совсем догорали лучи заката, а смеха менад не было слышно, только отголосок рога звучал в ушах. Виктор руку протянул, осторожно — но Юри отодвинулся, смотря с болью. Сжал в пальцах флейту свою так сильно, что побелела кожа.  
  
— Чего ты боишься? Я тебя не обижу.  
  
— Прости, — как заклятье повторил он, и выдохнул Виктор. Неужто проклятье сказать не даёт? Что же за проклятье такое? Только вдруг Юри снова заговорил, глаза опустив на свои копытца. — Одна волшебница хотела, чтобы я ответил на её любовь. А я не смог. Потому что уже любил. Однажды, когда она увидела нас вместе, она разозлилась и превратила меня… в меня нынешнего. И сказала: «раз вы так кичитесь верностью своей, век вам её испытывать на прочность». С тех пор я не могу узнать того, кого любил, даже если буду рядом стоять. Потому я не боюсь, что ты меня обидишь. Я другого боюсь.  
  
Тяжелый вздох покатился ветром по траве, и поднялся Виктор, руку протягивая Юри.  
  
— Слово моего Владыки сильнее слова любой волшебницы. Она поступила несправедливо. Пойдём со мной, я не допущу, чтобы тебя заставили нарушить верность.  
  
Деревья расступились будто и примялась зелень там, куда нужно было идти. Взяв протянутую руку, Юри пошёл — а затем побежал вслед за Виктором, туда, откуда слышался зов, туда, где бесновалось все живое. Нельзя будить духа, но если сохранить его сон — можно получить благодарность.  
  
Только не ради своего сна старался Виктор, хоть и потяжелело от тоски его сердце.  
  
Путь, до костров пролегавший, пролетел как одно мгновение, только мелькали деревья, ручьи, озёра и поля, покрытые спящими цветами. Достал Юри свою флейту и стал играть на бегу, звонко и радостно звучала флейта, давая сил и подгоняя. С окрестностей подтянулись к ним другие потерявшиеся, нимфы и путники, странники, сонные менады, величавые кентавры — скоро набралось шествие, словно и не один пропал Виктор в чаще леса, а часть свиты отбилась по пути.  
  
Замелькали на горизонте костры, послышалась музыка, гомон и хмельной запах вина окатил душной волной. Сжал Виктор руку Юри покрепче и пошёл в самую гущу, туда, где жарко вздымалось к небесам жертвенное пламя.  
  
Туда, где сам Дионис стоял в окружении своих приближённых.  
  
— Я вижу просьбу в твоих глазах, — сказал он, стоило преклонить колени Виктору и Юри. Не затихли разговоры, не замолкла музыка, но голос его звучал поверх любого звука. — Расскажи мне, что терзает тебя.  
  
— Молю о справедливости, Владыка. Пришедший со мной несёт на себе бремя незаслуженного проклятья. Он…  
  
— Как, впрочем, и ты.  
  
Взмах руки, и опустилось на Юри шелковое покрывало, закрывая его от глаз чужих, словно обнимая. Вскинул Виктор голову и поймал ласковый взгляд Владыки. В одном взгляде был целый мир, сила, которую не постигнуть ни разумом, ни телом, и что-то разрушилось, ослепило глаза Виктора. Две слезы, что упали на примятую траву, зашипели и испарились фиолетовым колдовским дымом.  
  
Вскрикнул слабо Юри и сжался под покрывалом.  
  
— Идите и радуйтесь, ваше испытание окончено. Сегодня хорошая ночь.  
  
Отвернулся Владыка, и отвернулась с ним его свита, оставляя Виктора наедине с дрожащим телом, укрытым шелковой тканью. Принес кто-то и оставил кувшин с вином, кто-то вложил в руки шёлковый подпоясок, кто-то оставил у ног гроздья винограда и хлеб. Грел костёр, разбрасывая неопаляющие искры. Робко протянул руку Виктор к ткани и приподнял её, открывая лицо Юри.  
  
Пересеклись их взгляды — и как замерло все вокруг. Ясны вдруг стали странные напутственные слова.  
  
— Ты, ты! — воскликнул Юри и протянул к нему руки. Поймал его ладони Виктор и стал целовать, пряча нежданные слёзы. — Как же я… Почему…  
  
— Он жесток, но справедлив. Забудь, забудь обо всем, сегодня хорошая ночь, сегодня нужно только радоваться.  
  
Вспомнилось всё — и поле, на котором паслось маленькое стадо, и грот, в котором дремал по полудню юный Виктор, и пастушок, который наигрывал ему на флейте, а однажды не пришёл, исчез, как сквозь землю провалился. Может, и не исчез он вовсе, может, всё так же пас свое стадо, вот только не узнать его было, как ни гляди.  
  
Исчезли копытца, исчезла шерсть, исчезли и рожки, ушли и козлиные черты с лица. Совсем взрослый уже стал. Прильнул Юри всем телом к Виктору и обвил руками его шею, давая целовать свои плечи и алеющие щеки. Ловил его губы своими, шептал, смеялся, и вторил Виктор его смеху, подставляясь ласковым любопытным прикосновениям.  
  
Пустел кувшин с вином, пустел следующий, давились ягоды в пальцах и тёк сок на кожу, а музыка всё звучала и звучала.  
  
Подыгрывал ей Юри на своей флейте, вплетая тонкие звуки в переборы лютневых струн. Подпевал сёстрам и братьям Виктор — лились песни о дальних странах, о богах и героях, о счастье и несчастье, о любви.  
  
— А Юрио опять сбежал, — шепнула вдруг на ухо Мила, исколовшая о розы нежные пальцы.  
  
— Пусть бегает, — ответил Виктор, подув на ранки. — Пусть радуется.  
  
Прислонился к его плечу Юри, забрав у Милы колкие цветы. Шипы под его руками осыпались, бессильные, и терялись в земле.


End file.
